Getting Started
Rules # It's okay to be a dick, but don't bully anyone. # Don't fucking godmod if you're stuck in a fight with somebody else. If I have to make rules on rolls to stop you from being dumb and let RNG course your battle, I'll do it. # Any Moderator/Admin is allowed to run an event at their whim, but it's not required and if you whine about something they do for you, I'll kick you in the nads. # Player progression is done by admins, so if you feel as though you've done enough to progress as a character but we haven't noticed, PM one of us and either the admin you message will handle it or it'll be given to me to handle. # Cody, when running an event, will tend to roll dice on what happens so if whacky shit occurs, get used to it. # Don't spoil the manga or anime. # You can and will die. Character Creation When you want to make a character, PM Cody or Ishikawa, Izanami on Discord so that we can do your rolls for your quirk/power. They will give you two numbers. You will choose one of those numbers as your quirk from here. After we get you your quirk, you can apply for your character here. After that's filled out, let either Cody or Izanami know. They tend to be busy, so give them some time to get back to you. NOTE: The stats that each character allocates are as follows: * Power - CQC Power * Technique - Quirk Power * Speed - Speed * Intelligence - Ability to make gadgets/solving puzzles and shit * Teamwork - Ability to work as a group. Gain benefits when working in groups Once they let you know that your character has been approved, you'll be added to the dorm list to find your living arrangement and whether or not you've got a roommate. '''Congratulations! '''The basics of character creation are finished. From here, you can craft a page on the Wikipedia. For information on how to handle that, refer to the next header. Character Sheet Now that you've been approved, your next step is to make a Character Sheet for both admins and other players to reference during the RP. In order to do this, look towards the right side of your screen for a "Add New Page" button. The next steps are as follows: # Add New Page > Type in the name of your character. Once finished, this opens an editing box. # in the editing box, find the "Insert" button, then click on Template. # In template, a search bar will be at the top of the new window. Type in "CharacterSheet" and click on the only option that shows up. # Fill in the character sheet. Any extra information or background story can be written in the open space on the left side. # PM Taco or another admin so that they can add your character to the completed list on the Wiki. School Rules Once all of the above has been read, understood and acknowledged, you'll need to know the following rules in order to smoothly fit in and stay out of trouble while at the Academy. The Class rules are as follow: # Obey your teacher # Don't destroy the school # No Killing # All Students in their dorms by 11:30 PM and are allowed to leave again at 4:30 AM (Game time is based on Eastern Standard Time)